


Addicted

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: drama, rating: R - Freeform, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream knows he should stop, but…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 6 - Frosted trees_

Starscream paced nervously. They had to stop meeting like this. They _had_ to! It was ridiculous! He wasn’t going to change his allegiance, and Optimus-fragging- _Prime_ wasn’t going to change his. Continuing to meet was just stupid. They were going to get caught, and Megatron was going to _kill_ him when he figured it out.

Or kill Optimus, and then Starscream really would rip the slagger’s spark out.

He sighed, breath misting in the frigid air, the snow crunching under his feet as he kept pacing back and forth. At least he had good cover. The tall pines all had a heavy coating of snow on them, plus it was dark. There was no moon tonight, and even though the stars had seemed incredibly bright while he was flying, here, under the laden branches, he was almost invisible from the sky.

“Starscream?” Optimus called, and Starscream’s spark tripped and sped up.

“Over here. Look. We ha-”

He had to keep kissing Optimus, that’s what he had to do. Primus.

It was so easy to think logically, be reasonable, when they were apart, but the second they were together and alone, _this_ happened. Heat slammed through Starscream, melting him into Optimus’ embrace like it always did. He couldn’t think when he was being kissed and touched like this. He surrendered _every_ time, letting Optimus pull him down to the ground, opening himself, submitting to an onslaught of lust and passion and pure, ecstatic pleasure. Nothing should feel so good, so frelling _perfect_! It wasn’t fair! He was trapped by his ambitions, but trapped by… whatever this was, caught between two irreconcilable worlds, addicted and unable to escape.

And not really wanting to.

Optimus held him close, large hands brushing away the snow and cold on still-trembling wings, his back braced by the thick trunk of a tree. “I’m sorry. You were saying something when I first arrived.”

“It wasn’t important,” Starscream replied.

Starscream’s helm was nuzzled, warm air ghosting over his audial with Optimus’ words. “I want to hear all your thoughts.”

And that, beyond the incredible physical attraction and indescribable interfacing was why Starscream couldn’t stop. Optimus _always_ listened. Always valued what Starscream said even if he didn’t agree. “It wasn’t important enough for me to remember,” he lied, smiling up into bright blue optics.

A little longer. They could do this just a little longer. A few more meetings. A few more kisses and touches and mind-blowing overloads. Then Starscream would have that talk, end things before they were both too far gone to be saved.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
